Pop Star Fairies
The Pop Star Fairies are the 17th series and represent the aspects of pop music, and are responsible for keeping all pop music melodic and tuneful. Every singer or band have troubles without the fairies' magic. There are 7 Pop Star fairies and they are: Jessie the Lyrics Fairy, Adele the Singing Coach Fairy, Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy, Miley the Stylist Fairy, Frankie the Make-up Fairy, Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy and Una the Concert Fairy. They are helpers of Destiny the Pop Star Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty return to Rainspell Island for the 8-day Rainspell Island weekday they are looking forward to the Music Festival and the ball and dressing and living as princesses. There will be bands and famous singers there. But when the Pop Star Fairies' magical musical clefs go missing, all the singers can't remember the lyrics, can't sing or dance! In Fairyland, the music festival is also going wrong, with all the fairies singing out of tune and tripping over their own feet. and jessie the lycrics fairy meets the girls and tells them that the queen of fairies sent them to rainspell island as the girls can`t find them here so they are going there where they are safe until they were found her sisters were scattered all over the island so the girls are finding them. Jack Frost's Poem It's high time for the world to see, The legend I was born to be. The prince of pop, a dazzling star, My fans will flock from near and far. Though pop star fame is hard to get, Unless I help myself I bet. I need a plan, a cunning trick, To make my stage act super--slick. Seven magic clefs I'll steal, They'll give me pop star powers I feel. I'll sing and dance, I'll dazzle and shine, And pop star glory will be mine! The Fairies Jessie the Lyrics Fairy Jessie agreed to help the girls when they realised Jack Frost had stolen their clefs to make him the best pop star in the world. She has a black bob with a fringe and wears two shirts, one with bottle tops pinned up to one side, black leggings and boots. Without her magic, no one in the human or fairy world can remember their lyrics, such as The Angels, A-OK and Dakota May. Adele the Singing Coach Fairy Adele surprised the girls when she appeared to them from inside their picnic hamper. She has chestnut brown hair tied into a big bun, wears a pink and purple dress with purple leggings and ballet pumps. Without her magic, no one in the human or fairy world can sing in tune, without sounding harsh or hoarse such as The Angels and A-OK. Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy Vanessa appeared from inside a dance shoe in the dance class that Rachel and Kirsty were about to attend. She has dark skin and wears a lilac play suit, a matching trilby hat over her long wavy black hair, and chunky heel dance shoes. Without her magic, no one can dance properly such as Sasha Sharp. Miley the Stylist Fairy Miley was hiding in the girls' umbrella when she was found. She has brown hair dip dyed blonde in a ponytail, a purple scarf, a blue jacket, a denim skirt with leggings and trainers. Without her magic, no pop stars' clothes will look right or be clean and tidy, such as Groove Gang and The Angels. Frankie the Make-up Fairy Frankie appeared from inside a make-up brush. She has dark blue pixie cropped hair and wears a blue camisole with a floaty blue skirt and ballet pumps. Without her magic, no one will be able to look nice with make up and make up artists will loose their skills. This affected Rachel, Kirsty and Dakota May. Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy Rochelle rose up from bubbles in Rachel's shower. She has brown hair with a fringe dip dyed purple tied in a ponytail with rectangle framed glasses. She wears a purple waistcoat and a sparkly dress with gladiator sandals. Without her magic, no one will have a the courage to sing or perform such as Jacob Bright and Holly Day. Una the Concert Fairy Una was inside a stage light when she appeared. She has orange hair tied in a plait. She wears an orange dress and purple spangled tights with high heels. Without her magic, concerts won't go well and the lighting and stage effects won't work. Trivia *The fairies are named after real life singers --Vanessa, Rochelle, Una and Frankie are named after members of the band The Saturdays, Jessie is named after Jessie J, Miley is named after Miley Cyrus, and Adele is named after Adele Adkins! *Their U.S name is the Superstar Fairies *They are the first series to have the first three objects retrieved in the first day. Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Fairies' Group Category:Characters Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairies Category:P Category:Pop Star Fairies